How To Get Away With Mothering
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In Which Annalise is actually Wes Gibbon's biological mother-'She was thirteen, scared and confused and the Gibbon's seemed perfect, she doesn't let herself think of her baby, until he looks at her in her own classroom. She'll make sure he's the best she tells herself. He is family after all'-Please read and review-can be a oneshot or a series


**Hi Everyone-not sure if this should be continued or not so i'll leave it up to you-It's just an idea that literally appeared out of thin air. I always did think that Annalise and Wes did look alike and some of the scenes between them are really cute so...**

**Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue...**

**Disclaimer-nothing is mine**

* * *

><p><span>How To Get Away With Mothering.<span>

In which Annalise is really Wes's biological mother-She was thirteen, scared and the Gibbons seemed like the perfect couple, and now her son, her baby is looking at her eyes wide and vulnerable. He is going to be the best lawyer she can make him into. He's family after all.

1x01

* * *

><p>She was scared. She was thirteen with a boy who promised her the world. Much like Sam did. She doesn't tell anyone. Her mother had handled the adoption and Annalise only got an hour before she handed her child, her baby, her boy over.<p>

And then she never saw him again.

Wesley. It's the only name she's got to remind her of her baby. It's the first thing she thinks of in the morning and the last thing she thinks off at night.

She doesn't go looking. How many Wesley Gibbons are there any way? And anyway what could she say?

* * *

><p>She's snappish with her new class and she smiles to herself as she sees the fear painted on them, she's missed this over the summer.<p>

Then her eyes alight on the boy at the back, he has no notes, no tie and looks scared and unsure. He's her kind of victim.

"And your name?" she asked prepared to cut the boy a new one. Even if he is new he doesn't come to her class unprepared. "Wes" he says his eyes wide "Wes Gibbons"

It's like being smacked across the mouth. It is like every punch to the gut she has ever received, this boy cannot be her son.

But he is. He is. Her Wes.

She musters some response and sits down watching him intently for the rest of the lesson.

When he leaves she locks the door to her office opens a bottle of scotch and cries for the first time since she turned thirteen.

That night she wonders what he's doing. If the apartment he's in is warm enough and if he has enough food and if he's sleeping.

His response to her question is clearly a last attempt to say something and she feels disheartened that he doesn't believe in himself.

And then he sees her sleeping with Nate.

If it was anyone else she wouldn't be worried but this was her little boy, her son and the look of horror in his face is too much to bear. But then he spouts out some reason and her answer is monotone and she could curse herself when he runs out the room again.

She corners him in a bathroom and finally manages to touch him, to feel flesh and bone and hear a voice to the face. She cries for that reason and she hates herself for being weak.

She'd have given him the job anyway. He's good, well naturally he's her son after all, Asher is an arrogant prick with some ideas but no sympathy, Michaela is a bitch with an ego that rivals hers but she reminds Annalise of herself when she was young and damaged. Laurel is tough, and something about her makes Annalise smile because she doesn't look it and she likes that. Connor is a lawyer but a damaged one with a charming smile and a killer personality, but he can have a personal life with the job and who is she to argue that, that's hard.

Wes is a good lawyer, Wes has the beginnings of something great and Annalise hides her pride when she sees the smile on his face.

It disintegrates when he asks her if it's because of her affair with Nate. God he has some self-esteem issues, she battens down her instinct to hug him.

She pours herself another drink when she gets home. She gets to see her son everyday, true he doesn't know who she is but she'll take that with a grain of salt.

That night she falls asleep with a small smile on her face.

I love you, she whispers in her head and she hopes against all logical reasoning that somewhere across the campus her son has heard her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And let me know<span> **


End file.
